


A Dream

by rumithe



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: Sultan of Agrabah has a dream.





	A Dream

苏丹做了一个很奇怪的梦。  
他梦到自己来到宰相的房间，推开大门看到贾方坐在床上看着一本有关天上神仙的书，他一遍无奈地笑一遍继续翻看，完全没有注意到一国之主的到来，而在以前他们的人生中，这点丝毫不用去在意。  
他们曾彼此心心相惜地爱恋，直到苏丹娶回了什拉巴的公主，但苏丹他为了划清界限，控制自己的欲望所做的事可不止这些，然而他必须接受一个事实——  
越抑制就越渴望，此刻这个梦境就是证明。  
梦境中的贾方察觉到了动静，放下书对他说，“我尊敬的陛下，我想国会应该不是在这个时候召开吧？”  
他那双棕色的眼睛最为苏丹喜爱的，即使是当年在什拉巴的监狱中被那样地侮辱过，他望见角落里的年轻人时对方的眼睛中依然有未曾被夺取渴望生活的希望，比他脚边的红宝石更为耀眼。  
“不，贾方。”他自己也不知道这是什么时候了，只能胡来一个命令，对方也不可能反对，“我想现在就是要召开国会的时候。”  
宰相微微一笑，没有露出半点不悦，他走到镜子旁把自己的帽子戴上，浑身上下除了脸和手几乎没有任何暴露的地方，他是怎么了？苏丹明明清楚得很，是自己干的，这是他们彼此隔绝欲望的方式，而贾方就是把自己包起来不接受任何的触碰。  
贾方向苏丹走过来做了一个谦卑的俯首礼，再起身的时候苏丹抚摸起贾方的脸，对方也不做回应，过了不久竟然憋出了一个冷笑，说道，陛下，我觉得我们应该记住我们的身份到底是否允许我们这样做。  
苏丹根本没意识到自己失态了，他眨了眨眼睛后转身离去，而宰相一路跟在他的身后，真正的梦就是从那里开始的。

苏丹这辈子的龌龊事都是在遇到贾方后的每一个夜晚的梦境中发生的，而在他步入年老的途中，这点试图占有贾方并向所有人宣誓主权的邪念也不曾有一丝减退。  
在走向议事厅的时候，苏丹不知怎么察觉到贾方在逐渐落后于他的脚步，他回过头看到宰相紧握着自己的蛇头手杖皱起了眉头。  
“你有事吗，贾方？”  
贾方抬起头看着苏丹，又一次出现了那个带着神秘意味的笑容，“当然没事，我的陛下，一切都好，会议马上就要开始了吧？”  
苏丹迟疑了一下便不理会，他推开门，里面的大臣都已经就绪，等待着这个国家最权重的两个人的到来。  
谁也没想到贾方新年后的第一个会议会以在议事厅门口跌倒为开始，但没有人发笑，苏丹也知道如果有人笑贾方一定会发飙，只是这一次的沉默似乎与往日不同。  
“贾方——”  
苏丹回头的时候怎么也不会想到会看到一个如此落魄而脆弱的宰相，即便是用衣服把自己的身体包裹，性欲的气息也能从留存的缝隙中逃脱出来，更不用说宰相那双昔日里明亮有神，无论多么凶恶但总会迷惑欺骗所有人的眼睛中此刻充满着欲望，扩大的瞳孔中似乎在印证着人类作为动物的本能。  
“我想……或许有个识相的人会愿意帮帮我……”贾方的声音断断续续，就像他身后的那条水痕一样，欲望的淫水竟然透过了层层布料流了一地，谁都能想象出来宰相的衣服下面是一种怎样的狼藉。  
哈基姆上前把现在一团糟的宰相扶了起来，然而宰相却难耐地将脸贴在了他的手上，皮肤上的滚烫让侍卫长吓了一跳，他警觉地和苏丹对视，但没人知道该怎么办，直到贾方自己迈出了下一步。  
“哈基姆，我想你也许会愿意帮我把我的衣服脱掉。”贾方抬起头看着受到惊吓的男人，勉强还握在手中的法杖不知是不是在起作用，还是纯粹肉体的渴望和好奇心的驱使，哈基姆微微点了头后跪在瘫软的宰相一边解开了他的腰带，每一次剥开他的衣服似乎都有更多的欲望涌出来，苏丹并没有受到影响，他一生中的几十年都在克制它，此刻也不是例外，可是那些大臣的眼睛却在宰相如同秘密的身体被揭晓时瞪大了眼睛。  
“都脱掉！”贾方忍无可忍地把手指伸进嘴中，“哈基姆，你没听见吗？我要你把我脱光。”  
“可是贾方大……”  
“现在就要！”贾方的凶狠在此刻似乎不再那样有剑拔弩张的气势了，“我热……热得就要死掉了……”  
他把头贴在地上，浑身都在颤抖，好像有什么欲鬼进入了他的身体一样让他无法停止身体的异常，他咬着自己的手大喘着气，淫水从穴口里汹涌流出来，苏丹有些惊讶，但他竟然还是抱着一丝期待，好像他一直在期盼这一刻的发生。  
“贾方大人，我觉得……”  
“我想要……”贾方的声音像极了一只小猫，“这还不能够停止……我想要……”  
说着，他把手伸向背后，背对着所有大臣仿佛这是他一次淫乱的表演，在液体的涌流中疏通似乎不再那么痛苦和缓慢，他修长的手指接二连三地进入自己的后穴撑起他很久未被触碰过的禁忌之地，把自己裹了几十年后，竟然也这样一览无余地暴露了全部。  
所有人都注视着他此刻完全的瓦解，紧握在手中的尊严又被自己活生生地扔出去肆意践踏，但是这对此刻这个淫荡失态的宰相毫无意义，他迷乱得就像在什拉巴锻炼出来的本性又卷土重来，整个议事厅都回荡着他取悦自己发出的喘息声。  
苏丹看到其中一位大人起身了，他似乎理解了贾方此刻的渴望，他自己也不会放过这个机会，在盯着眼前尚还无动于衷的一群人一遍后，他解开自己的袍子把稍微有了些许反应的性器掏出来抚摸了几下。  
一切的性都在这个房间中被连接了起来，肉体之间的感应从未如此强烈。贾方很快意识到有人愿意为他体内欲火释放而贡献自己的身体。  
他即使如此也不愿意放开自己的法杖，撑着它抬起上身，随后张开嘴含住了对方已经蠢蠢欲动的欲望。  
“可恶，我连你是哪个混蛋都不知道呢。”在性器在自己的喉中穿插的时候，贾方模糊地发出了声音，但是很快这点理智又被他身体的快感和满足所覆盖，汹涌的欲浪冲击着他的意识，此刻他可以是任何人的玩物。  
很快他们的游戏又有更多的人加入，最终蛇杖还是脱离了宰相的手，他被大臣们支了起来，呈一个蹲坐的样子，双手也都有了自己的任务，他们分享着他失控的肉体和销魂的淫叫，从来没有一次他们可以如此侮辱这个高高在上的首领，他们受到过他的惩罚咒骂，现在他们会榨干贾方的理智，把一切的怨念报复在他的身体上，践踏他的机会或许仅有一次。  
“可恶，可恶……”贾方无望地想着，他的身下有人在舔着他脆弱敏感的睾丸，双手被迫撸动另外两人的阴茎，当然，他的嘴肯定不会被闲置，短短的十分钟里已经换了三个人，他们讥笑着丢弃尊严的宰相，在他身边看着他手淫，就好像这一刻他和在什拉巴监狱无异。  
在他第一次爆发射精的时候，全场除了苏丹都发出了笑声，甚至哈基姆也在其中。随即而来的是其他大臣陆续的释放自己。  
贾方被放了下来，大臣们看着还没被侵占的后穴似乎形成了共识，这一部分需要由他们的一国之主完成，苏丹从欣赏这一切的位置走了下来，俯下身拾起贾方的发展，当人们俯首等待着他的行动的时候，苏丹只是侧过头看向哈基姆示意他来做。  
哈基姆这一次没有任何犹豫，即使他还抱有一些怀疑。他俯下身把似乎都被折磨得如同一摊逐渐干涸的淫水一样的宰相的下身抬起来，把他的双腿架到了肩上，向前扶住他的肩膀，在他毫无准备的情况下突然地刺入，宰相被又一轮的压榨惊得睁大了眼睛，这一次他再也喊不出任何抵抗的话，淫鬼依然在他体内作祟，后庭内壁的皮肤都在催促着哈基姆更加深入的动作，就像贾方的思想和身体已经脱离了彼此，他已经没有任何机会守卫自己的荣誉与尊严，只能瞪着那双逐渐掺杂进快乐与满足的眼睛接受哈基姆此时的奉献。  
“你，你……”贾方发出微弱的叫喊声，“你这个该死的……”他还没说完就彻底放弃了抵抗，在哈基姆的怀里他变得很安心，加之下体又一次被注入的炽热欲望，他落入了昔日什拉巴的囚牢。  
你就是一个小偷，你不过是一个婊子。  
贾方试图驱赶这个似乎永恒的声音，他抬起手最后却搂住了哈基姆的脖子，他贴紧了他的身体，“操我，哈基姆，操我啊——”  
“我会的，”哈基姆在贾方身体带来的快感中流连忘返，他抚摸着宰相细嫩的皮肤吻着他，“我会让你快乐，不用担心，贾方大人……”  
在激烈地交合中，房间异常安静，只剩下两个人的喘息和肉体结合的水声，在哈基姆终于射精以后，贾方还能勉强地撑死自己的身体，他想要得到最至高无上的侵入——当然，就是他眼前的苏丹。  
当他爬向沉默的君主时，苏丹用他的法杖定住了他的动作，随后他蹲了下来与卑微的宰相平视，用袖子擦干净贾方脸上那些肮脏的性爱的痕迹，随着宰相眼睛的逐渐变色，苏丹发出了自己的质问：  
“贾方，告诉我，你真的忠诚于我？还是说，你恨我恨到了极致，以至于你梦想着篡夺我的王位？”  
被控制住思想的贾方依然望着他的苏丹，他愧疚地低下头，苏丹用手抬起他的下巴，他却又做着悲痛的样子捧起对方的手亲吻起来。  
“不，为何要这么做？我一直铭记着我与您的理想，我再也没有僭越，我永远爱着您，我的忠诚自始至终都属于您。”  
苏丹吻着宰相的额头的时候，他似乎被自己的梦境说服，殊不知在这沉睡的梦外，他心爱却注定不能触碰的男人正在他的身上驰骋，那是宫殿中只有他一个人看到过的样子，他绝望的虔诚和似火的欲望在燃烧着他们，法力的消耗和体力的夺取让宰相疲惫不堪，但只有在这样的时刻中，贾方才能试图回忆起他们曾经拥有的一切，在什拉巴的公主到来之前。  
“可恶，你这个老东西。”贾方一边苦笑着一边低下头吻着苏丹冒汗的额头，那双痴迷于他的眼睛，那温柔地抚摸他眼神的双手，还有苏丹深情的呼唤，永远不可能在白日中存在，“每一夜都是这样，你这是在把我逼向绝路。”  
梦境在第二天夜晚依然会上演，但他们的爱情只有草草落幕的结局，苏丹是心甘情愿的放弃的，但一个小偷不会，他绝对不会允许别人偷走了他的东西，而当做什么事都没有发生。


End file.
